A Visit
by Alannada
Summary: Kagome has a test tomorrow. Guess who came to visit? Would he be the source of distraction or not?


Summary:  
Kagome has a test tomorrow. Guess who came to visit? Would he be the source of distraction or not?

A/N:  
This work was originally posted on AO3 - 2017-03-25 for inukag week 2017 day 6: Stars / Gold

o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha left the well house and in a few jumps found himslef under Kagome's window. He wasted a second to look around, scanning the yard and noticing nothing interesting. During his visits to this odd time (mostly short quests to grab and drag down the well a certain beautiful miko) he grew more or less used to all the weird things native to this place. Some he found quite useful or nice, but he'd hug Sesshomaru before admitting that.

Jumping to the window was almost too easy. As he slid it open he remembered how annoyed she was the last time he had used this entryway to her room. Well, it was too late to go through the door, right? He didn't want to wake up her family...

Well, not exactly, but it would be a good excuse, one which wouldn't earn him a 'sit'. He didn't really care too much if her family was awake or not, but knew Kagome would be annoyed. And everyone knew annoyed Kagome was not the one he liked to approach.

Every sane being wouldn't like to apporach her angry, especially with a rosary around their neck.

He put his head through the window very carefully and sniffed before even glancing inside. Her scent was strong and told him a few things - she wasn't annoyed, she was asleep.

With a sigh he went into her room and looked around, spotting her resting on her belly on the bed, an open book beside her head, her face turned to the wall.

"I'll go home to study, she says," he murmured as he stepped closer to the bed, a part of him admiring the color of her hair in the soft light of a small lamp on a nightstand beside the bed. The hanyou's right ear twitched in annoyance. She wasn't learning. She wouldn't pass the dumb test and will not go back to his time because of the even dumber "make-up test' or whatever it was called.

Inuyasha sank to the floor and sat with his legs crossed, thinking if it would be a good idea to wake her up and tell her to study. One could think that was a good choice of action, but Inuyasha knew Kagome well, after waking up she was really generous with 'sits'. He could remember a number of occasions when he had had a good reason to interrupt her sleep and had been sat.

Like the last time, when a snake youkai had attacked their camp. Inuyasha couldn't just leave her in her sleeping bag in the camp when they had been retreating from the poisonous-mist-filling meadow, right? And he definetely couldn't use his Wind Scar quieter! It was impossible to obliterate a huge purplish snake without some noise! And who had been kissing the dirt after the affair was over?

A low growl left his throat.

Stupid snake youkai. Stupid Kagome. Stupid dirt.

Okay, she had apologized and gave him some extra ramen later, but still.

"Inuyasha? Can you please, stop growling?" the hanyou tensed and realized what he was doing - the more he was thinking about the fateful day the louder his growl was becoming. He almost covered his mouth with his hand, golden eyes widening at the sound of Kagome's voice. The miko sighed and turned on her side, her pretty eyes focusing at him and a small smile curling the corners of her lips upwards.

A smile. Good. Smiles usually didn't mean him kissing the ground. Inuyasha relaxed a little and his right ear twitched again. For some reason this sight made Kagome smile wider and the hanyou decided to do a small experiment. He moved both his ears. The smile grew soft and warm and he could see sparks in her - still a little sleepy - eyes. He felt his cheeks growing hot suddenly at that sight.

"You should be studyin'," he gave her his best scowl, hoping she wouldn't see his blush as he turned his face away from the light of the lamp.

"I know," she said and rested herself on her elbow, glancing at the book beside her. "But it's so boring I can't stay awake."

"Keh, excuses," he snorted. Kagome gave him a small frown and dropped her eyes to the book again, frustrated and definetely trying to think about a way to avoid reading the thing, for some time at least. "Just read it."

She sat up straight and picked the book.

"I have an idea!" she announced in a tone he knew too well.

Oh, no...

"I'll read it aloud to you, this way I can't fall asleep," she didn't notice the expression on his face as she started to explain her idea. "And if you don't understand somethig you can ask me questions, so I can explain things to you. If I can tell you about this stuff," she waved the book in her raised hand, "I definetely can pass the test."

Someone rescue me...

Oh, wait! That wasn't that bad idea. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side as he was thinking it over. He could enjoy her presence and she would pass her test so he could take her back without any delay. Golden eyes looked up to her face, the girl was practically radiating with joy.

"Keh, whatever," he replied in a tone he knew she would understand as 'yes'. The young miko gave a small nod and cleared her throat while turning a few pages.

"Okay," she said and started to read. Inuyasha was sitting still for a whole introduction. It was a text about the sky - well, not clouds and stuff, but the things much higher. Stars and things named planets, to be precise. So far he understood it, but his attention was slowly shifting from the scientific subject to other things.

The sound of her voice, soft and sweet. The funny way she was pronouncing words she wanted to remember. The scent of his miko happy and relaxed. The peacefulness of her room, the late evening air bringing the smell of the Sacred Tree through the window... The smell of plastic bags with ninja food hidden somewhere in the room... He stole a quick glance around and found his prey.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kagome noticed he was not paying attention when he was halfway to her yellow bag pack beside the desk. Inuyasha gave her a small smirk over his shoulder and continued to crawl in direction of the bag pack, full of supplies for their trip five hundred years back in time. He quickly opened it and took off a bag of dried potato chips. Settling in his favourite spot under tbe window he opened the bag with his claws and stuffed his face with tastiness of the chips. "Hey! That's for the journey! You can't eat it now!"

"Too late," he grinned and waved his hand. "It go dry and awful if I don't eat it now. Read," he added and returned to stuff his mouth with the chips. Kagome just sighed. Ha, she knew he was right. Once opened the chips had to be eaten.

"Just try to focus, okay? Now it's a section about the life of a star and I am sure that this part will be on the test tomorrow," she shook her head and returned to her book. "We need to memorize it."

Inuyasha didn't tell her that it was her who had to remember that stuff and he himself knew all he neeed about stars. Still, he did as she asked and focused on the subject of the book she was reading. It didn't make too much sense, but she got almost to the end of a chapter before he gave up his pride and started to ask questions about this 'astronomy' thing. Not like he was interested or anything, he just didn't want to doze off. It seemed people of her time liked to complicate the simplest things. Still, Kagome seemed to be quite happy to have him ask about stuff, prompting him to ask even more questions.

When she finally decided it was too late to read and wrapped a blanket around herself, going to sleep, Inuyasha turned his head to look through the window behind him at the sky and countless stars twinkling in the vast space above their heads.  



End file.
